Young Love
by Halenriser
Summary: Dexter loves Blossom. Blossom loves Dexter. They haven't told each other that they love each other though. That may change though. Based on Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. NO LEMON!


Young Love

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Halenriser here with my first-ever romance fanfic.**

**Now I spent a long time writing this out and typing it up because I have never written a romantic story before and it may not be great, but it's still work reading.**

**This is a fanfic of ****_Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi_****, a fan-made comic series made by ****Bleedman****, and I recommend you read the comics because they are good.**

**Since this is rated T I am guessing you all already know there will be ****NO LEMON**** in this fanfic. Got that? No lemon.**

**Well now, without further ado, I present to you ****Young Love****.**

* * *

Dexter sat at his computer typing up codes for a new invention of his. As young as he was, Dexter had acquired the title "Boy-Genius" long ago, yet as smart as he was, he felt he was missing something. He constantly tried to convince himself it was nothing, but he just could not shake the feeling at all, and even though he thought he knew what was causing it, he didn't want to admit what it was.

He reached to his right to grab a bottle of water, but wound up grabbing a picture frame instead. Dexter stared at the picture in the frame and sighed. It was a picture of him and his recently made friend-turned-crush.

"Blossom" he said softly.

Things started off shaky between him and the tree Powerpuffs, but once they got to know each other, Dexter learned he and Blossom had many common interests, like science and comic books. Soon, he began to develop feelings for her. And as much as he wanted to tell her of these feelings, he was afraid he'd lose her.

He almost did too. When Mandark kidnapped Blossom to use as bait to get to Dexter, she nearly died. Had he not saved her in time, she probably would have, and he would have lost another person he cared about because of Dexter and Mandark's rivalry. Losing Deedee, his beloved older sister, was hard enough, and if Dexter lost Blossom, his new crush…

Dexter shook his head "Let's not think about that." He said to himself as he began to get back to work

* * *

Blossom laid in her room reading a book she borrowed from the school's library titled "Young Love Stories". Buttercup often criticized her for reading what she called "crap" a lot, but Blossom didn't care. She was in love, and her sisters and the professor knew it.

She was in love with the orange-haired boy who saved her from his evil rival; the boy who lost his sister and refused to kill the killer when he had the chance to; the boy who shares many common interests with her ranging from science to comic books.

"Dexter" she said to herself. Even the mere mentioning of his name made her heart beat faster.

When they first met, Blossom thought Dexter was some cocky know-it-all who was good with machinery, but once she got to know him, she began to see another side of him: a kinder side.

When Otto showed her Dexter's past, she learned about his sister, Deedee, how Dexter used to always invent new things, about his rivalry with Mandark, and about Deedee's death.

"Hey, Blossom, dinner's ready!" Buttercup yelled from downstairs.

"I'm not hungry!" Blossom yelled back.

"I don't care if you're hungry or not! I spent a long time making this meal! Now get your butt in gear and get down here!"

Blossom groaned and closed her book. "Alright." She said leaving her room. It's not that Buttercup was a bad cook, in fact she was an amazing cook, she just wanted to keep reading is all. Bubbles and Courage, who was still keeping an eye on Buttercup's temper, were already eating, Buttercup was bringing out the last of the food, and the Professor was nowhere to be found. "Where's the Professor?"

"Gaz's father called. He wanted to meet with the Professor about something so he went out." Bubbles said.

"Isn't Gaz that freak Dib's little sister?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles nodded smiling. "Though, I wouldn't call him a freak."

"Bubbles, he's a freak." Blossom said sitting down in one of the chairs at the dinner table.

"See? Even Blossom agrees with me." Buttercup stated.

Blossom began eating the meal that Buttercup had mad and smiled. "Dinner tastes great, Buttercup." Blossom said after swallowing some of the food.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next day Dexter sat at his desk in school reading the newest issue of his and Blossom's favorite comic book series, "The Justice Friends". Blossom sat beside him reading along with Dexter. Bubbles was off practicing her dancing with Olga, also known as Lala Vava, and Buttercup was at Sensei Jack's kendo class along with Tootie and Suzie.

As soon as they finished the final page, Blossom closed the book and smiled. "What a nice ending." She said.

"I agree." Dexter said. "So now what?"

"I don't know… wanna head over to my house for the afternoon?" Blossom asked.

"Sure. I've got nowhere to be and I'm sure my parents won't mind if I go over a friend's house."

"Plus we have no homework today!"

"That's true. That's very true."

Blossom smiled and grabbed her bag. "I'll meet you outside. You said earlier you needed to get something from your lab, right?"

"Uh… yeah. Yeah I need to pick up a program I did yesterday." Dexter said. "It should be finished finalizing by now."

"Alrighty then." Blossom walked out of the room and headed down the halls towards the front door humming a merry tune.

Dexter headed in the opposite direction towards the school's library. Though he lied about getting the program, he didn't lie about picking something up. "Today's the day I reveal my true feelings for her." He said smiling.

Dexter entered his lab and made his way to the supercomputer he had created a few years ago. Since the destruction of his home lab, he had created a second lab located in his school's library. Aside from Dexter, only two other people knew about and have entered the lab: Dexter's best friend, Otto, and Blossom, who stumbled upon the lab by following Dexter in secret.

"Computer, I need you to get me Project Bloom." Dexter said to the supercomputer.

The supercomputer flashed to life and a woman's face appeared on the giant screen. "One moment please." the woman said.

After a minute, a pedestal rose out of the floor beside Dexter. Sitting on it was a pink box decorated with a red bow on top of it. Dexter took the present and put it into his bag.

"That will be all, computer." he said to the supercomputer. The screen then turned off and Dexter walked out of his lab. "I hope she likes the present."

Blossom sat on the school's front steps, daydreaming about her and Dexter. She had decided today would be the day she told him about her true feelings. She was excited, but deep down she was nervous. She was afraid he would deny her or stop being friends with her.

Though she knew her sisters would be there for her (and Buttercup would try to beat the crap out of Dexter), all she really wanted was for Dexter to accept her love.

When she saw Dexter coming towards the front door, she quickly grabbed her bag and got to her feet. "Ready to go?" she asked as he walked outside.

"Yep." he said smiling. "Let's go."

The two didn't talk much on their way to the Utonium household, but about two-thirds of the way there, Blossom decided to break the silence between them.

"Hey, Dexter, do you mind if I ask you're a weird question." She asked nervously.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead." He replied.

"What's your opinion on love?" she asked.

Dexter stopped walking and stared at Blossom. "My opinion… on love?"

"Yeah. You know, what do you think of love in general?" Blossom asked with a light blush appearing on her face.

Dexter looked down and began blushing. "Well… in my opinion, love is a great thing that people can't live without. It's one of the most beautiful things in the world, and everyone should be able to feel it. I love my parents and I loved my sister. I love a lot of things in my life."

"I see." Blossom said looking towards the sky. "So that's your opinion."

"Blossom, why did you ask me that?" Dexter asked.

"I-I just want to know what some people think of it. That's all."

"Oh. I get it."

The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the house. Once they arrived, Dexter held the door open for Blossom, who smiled and thanked him before walking inside. Dexter followed her inside and set his back pack down by the couch, where Blossom was now sitting with the TV on; beside her was the book she had borrowed from the library. Dexter sat on the couch next to her and picked up his bag before putting it on his lap.

"Well a rerun of Total Drama Revenge of the Island is on." Blossom said.

"What episode is it?" Dexter asked.

"It's the season finale episode." Blossom said.

"Oh. That episode again. You know, I think they overplay that a little in my opinion." Dexter stated.

Blossom nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. I guess you're right, but then again it is an opinion so I'm not gonna criticize or anything."

As soon as the episode ended, Blossom shut off the TV and placed the remote to the TV on the arm of the couch. Dexter pulled his bag closer to him and looked at it. He was about to say something when Blossom began to talk.

"Um, Dexter? There's something I need to tell you." Blossom said with a light blush on her face.

Dexter raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Blossom?"

"Well, we've known each other a couple of months now, and we've grown close. You even saved me when I was in serious trouble, which I am still happy about…" Blossom clenched her fists and took a deep breath as the blush on her face darkened a little. "Look, what I am trying to tell you is that I… I like you. A lot."

Dexter got a small blush on his face. "Like as in like like or like love?"

"L-Love." The blush on Blossom's face was now the same color as the bow on her head. "I love you, Dexter." Blossom looked away from him to try to hide her blush.

Dexter was stunned by this and his blush became the same shade as Blossom's. After a few seconds, a small smile appeared on Dexter's face and he reached into his bag to pull out the present he got earlier. "Blossom," Blossom looked at him from out of the corner of her eye and saw the present. "this is for you."

Blossom slowly turned to face Dexter again and took the present. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper the same color as her pink eyes, and the bow on top of it was the same shade of red as the bow she normally wore on her head. "This is for me?" she asked.

Dexter nodded smiling. "Yes I did. It took me a few days to make this I made it just for you."

Blossom opened the gift box and inside was a red bow just like the one she was wearing, only this one had sparkles and small pink spots on it. It seemed to glow when Blossom took it out of the box and she smiled. "You made this?"

"Yes. I did, and as I said before, I made it for you." he said. "I love you, Blossom."

Blossom looked at Dexter with wide eyes. "You do?" she asked. "You really do?"

Dexter nodded his head and hugged Blossom. "I do, Blossom. I really do love you."

Blossom smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you." she said softly.

Dexter and Blossom pulled back from each other and they stared into each other's eyes. They then kissed each other, each happily enjoying the moment as their fears of rejection slipped away; only to be replaced by happiness from being accepted. Blossom loved Dexter as much as Dexter loved Blossom. They had found their true happiness within each other.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. ****Young Love****, my first romance one-shot.**

**Dexter is from Dexter's Laboratory and Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are from The Powerpuff Girls.**

**Again, this story is a one-shot of ****_Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi_****, a fan-made comic series made by ****Bleedman****, and in my opinion the comics is great and I do recommend it to those of you who have not read it yet and are interested in PPG, DL, and many other old Cartoon Network shows.**

**So, what did you all think of it? **

**I know it may not be my best fanfic, but please tell me what you think of it in a review. It would also be great if you left some advice in the review too, in case I want to do another romantic one-shot. **

**You shold also check out some of my other stories too if you liked this one. Though none of them (as of right now) are romantic ones, they are still worth a try, right?**


End file.
